Uzumaki Vs Haruno: Street Spar
IlRitsuka: *Ritsuka sat lazily on the Rooftop of a quiet building in Amegakure. He was dressed in his latest outfit, It was a Purple jacket covering a tight fit black shirt. He had his usual dark grey pants on as well as his Bright orange Uzumaki Clan scrolls strapped securely to his waist. He had his Rebreather covering the lower half of his pale toned face, His messy dark red hair falling over his bright blue eyes. His Gunbai was strapped to his back as well, Its bright orange symbol proudly showing off his clan symbol. He had two purple pouches strapped stealthily behind his gunbai at the back of his pants which contained his ninja tools and such. Currently he had a full inventory including 6 Kunai, 10 Shuriken, 10 Senbon, ! Smoke bomb, 1 Flash Bomb, and 3 Paper bombs. Looking around the village he spots a genin he was familiar with sitting alone at a chess board. Rising to his feet, He jumped carefully from the roof to land a few feet away from the other male. His blue eyes looked over at him lazily. “Whats up Shadow? Interested in a quick spar?” Without waiting for the other to fully resopnd he began walking to the opposite side of the street. Turning on his heel, He stood confidently facing his opponent of the day. His stance was slightly relaxed, hoping some challenge is involved today. He was in a feisty mood/ Not unusual for the young Chunnin. Though recently it seems people have not been too eager to spar with him. His Thoughts wandered idly as he continued on his waiting for his opponent to make his first move. His hand held close to the pouch on his back ready to withdrawl his gunbai or a kunai defensively if need be. * Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow's ears perked up under his balaclava looking over and around to see another genin. One who recognized him... and he didn't recognize himself. He looked over at him and smiled, it being of course hidden under his balaclava. So he looked over at the other Genin, and noticed he was heavily armed. He glanced back over at his Katana, and decided why not? So Shadows grabbed the blade by it's sheath, putting it at his waist to better draw right now. But he didn't touch it yet. He just let it sit there. Looking over at his opponent, he shrugged and spoke simply. "Okay... well I guess I got nothing better to do," He stood at the other end of the street, his walk carrying him gracefully to his position. He certainly was bigger, which mean he had reach in a straight up fist fight... but he doubted that happened. So he just simply crossed his arms and sat there. He spoke simply once more. "Whenever you're ready, please do not hesitate," He just sat there and waited, his eyes just studying, but their usual selves, bright and curious. His head to toe garb hid his muscle tension, which while he was certainly relaxed, they were also slightly tense. Like he was going to react to something. So he just sat there, waiting, patiently. He was in no hurry, so he would take his time. IlRitsuka :*Ritsuka watched the other quietly, observing his calm demeanor. He had only seen him with friends perhaps he didn’t know much about Ritsuka. He pondered the thought casually before shrugging. He didn’t care if the kid didn’t know much about him. Hopefully the boy knew Ritsuka may be shorter, but He was still in fact a Chunnin. Not to mention being the Kages son hopefully the boy wasn’t expecting the easiest fight. He thought his plan out carefully before mulling it over for a quick review. In a battle of taijutsu, Ritsukas could have minor problems. But he did know his NinJutsu outranked the others. He decided best to keep the upperhand with the little battle knowledge he had of the other. With a sigh the chunnin supposed it was time to begin his blue eyes staring directly up at the genins. The two blue orbs changing as he activates his sharingan. His left eye now Changing into a dark red hue with a single tomoe in the center. His hand slowly moved to his pouch and withdrew his smokebomb tossing it to the ground between the two. His hands flying into hand signs. as soon as it fills the streets of Amegakure with smoke. Slamming his hands into ram before, Slithering them into snake, then finally ending in Tiger. An identical smoke clone of Ritsuka appeared next to him. He had trained on this technique for some time and hadn’t found a good time to use it. The smoke clone rushed off toward shadow its hand grabbing its gunbai as it rushed toward t-he genin, Meanwhile Ritsuka remained in the cover of the smoke awaiting the right moment to begin his attack. His red eye locked on shadow, watching him closely. * Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadows looked at his opponent passively, watching his movement, and the change in the eye. Interesting.... sharingan. The art of perfect seeing. Well that meant he had to be careful. He couldn't use everything then. A challenge, and a fresh one because his opponent didn't know his mind like they did. And then, he flung the smoke bombs into the street, filling them with thick smoke which obscured his vision. Again, Shadows was thankful of the balaclava, it would keep him from choking on the smoke. However, that didn't change the lack of vision. So Shadows smiled, and closed his eyes. He liked fighting in the dark anyway. Made his larger size moot point for ranged attacks with someone who couldn't see in the dark as well. But he didn't take that chance with this one. No, he expected him to be able to see through the smoke. And then he heard foot steps, the rush of air as it flowed past something, someone. He could hear them rushing forward, and the telltale whistle of something being clutched in what he assumed was his hand. Hmm.... probably the gunbai that he carried at his back. So Shadows silently drew a single kunai, and waited. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and he counted. 3...2...1... and then ducked, spinning with the kunai in his right hand, aiming for where he figured the torso would be if the thing kept it's course. His leg was also sweeped out behind it, aiming to kick his legs out from under him. But while his eyesight and smell was gone, he kept his ears sharp for other movement. He was looking for more, a multiple pronged attack in a smoke screen would be perfect for his opponent. *A Smirk formed on his lips as the kunai struck the clone in the chest. So he could even hear the movements of his clone, Ritsuka was slightly impressed. He watched as the clone Popped into another large cloud of smoke, The Area around slowly being hidden as the smoke crept and spread through the street. He silently reached his hand into the pouch on his back, withdrawing 3 shuriken. Throwing them one after another with a quick flick of his wrist. He aiming one for the side of his left knee, aiming to cut off his movements. Another was aimed expertly to strike the genin in the right wrist. The last one was aimed to his shadows in the left side of his neck. With a quick nod, Ritsuka slammed his hands together in a clap, Using Wind Release: Gale Palm to easily double the speed of them. After he had done so he withdrew his gunbai from his back holding it easily in his left hand by its long grip, Holding it to his side readily. His right hand forming Ram, Using the Body Flicker Technique to Move silently to a position a few feet behind shadows. He had noticed the Katana earlier, and decided it best to stay a couple feet out of reach of that for the time being. He awaited to see the outcome of his other attack before making any other move, His red gaze cautiously watching the other as well as his surroundings. He didn’t know anything about Ritsuka, but he didn’t know anything about the others fighting either. Best to start off slow and adjust as needed.* Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadows felt the impact of the Kunai, surprised that it actually killed the clone with a pop. And then he heard the telltale whistle of shuriken, and was going to dodge when suddenly it took a higher pitch, and managed to move his neck out of the way, but it cost him the other two to hit his thigh and forearm. He grunted slightly with the hit. And then he noticed a change, his mind working tactically. So... he could see through the smoke. That made things definitely not in his favor. Okay then. My turn he thought. Smiling he drew out two flash bombs, tossing them into the air, and then spinning in a circle and smoothly firing all eight shuriken space equally throughout the circle. And then he used his good leg to propel himself up, opening his eyes for the briefest of instants to keep himself on target. He felt the haze coming.... but he fought it back. Not yet. Not now. Swinging his hurt leg in a sweep, he redirected himself to be upside down, and threw both kunai into the flash bombs, causing them to explode in midair. If this worked.... and Shadow had it figured at least pretty good, the flash bombs would have gotten his attention, the shuriken would take care of a variable position, and the flash bombs then would have shielded his position with blinding light. All he knew was that the landing was gonna suck either way, but he was focused right now. The pain was taking a backseat, and he could feel his second half thriving on it, getting stronger. If he didn't finish this soon, he wouldn't have the choice of whether or not that would come out. Which meant he had to move, and fast. *His head tilted slightly as he observed the others movements and watching him dodge the more damaging of the hits but receive the shots to his arm and leg. He knew this wouldn’t go on much longer. The injuries would start becoming bothersome soon, Not to mention the depth and damage they inflicted by using them with his gale palm. Seeing the other move as he did was unexpected but only a minor set back. Every plan requires a backup. He spotted what the boy had begun reaching for. The two Flash bombs already set Ritsuka into more defensive of a position, though he could always use it against him. Then he saw the kunai, eight in totals. Ritsuka still wasn’t quite sure how this boy had made it into the air but he was pleased with the challenge. He did suppose it was time to finish things up if he could. His right hand reached into his pouch withdrawling a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, Tossing it High into the air, His left arm flung back the gunbai now tightly held in Ritsuka’s grip. His red eye almost glared at the boy. swinging his gunbai so The Gale palm he was performing with it would sent the explosive tagged kunai at the boy as well as send the boys own kunai’s back at him, Or at least block them from reaching Ritsuka. He waited till it sailed up toward the other only a few feet away to detonate the papertag. Not close enough to severly injure the boy, but close enough to hopefully get the job done. Moving his gunbai to stand infront his body crouching behind it to avoid any backlash from the blast,* Guest_WolfDragonGuardian:: Shadows frowned. Not only had his maneuver not worked as intended, the other ninja had been able to counter his attack, and make a move right at him. He saw his arm reach for the kunai with a paper bomb, and as he saw it launch right at him, he braced as he knew what was coming. He curled up however he could to better absorb the blast. His body was relaxed as it exploded and slammed him into the ground. The pain surged forward, and the haze, grew stronger. No... he couldn't let it win. But it was too late.